Orion
by kawaiikitsune90
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are paired together for Sex Ed at Hogwarts. There are memory spells, births, and who knows what else. WARNING: YAOI! HPDM Mpreg RR! Don't like Yaoi don't read it!
1. Default Chapter

An: I hope everyone likes this. It's my first fanfic so...feel free to flame or what ever but if you have to flame let it be about my writing or something not the pairings. I would continue it if I at least get 4 reviews per chapter. I'll try to update once every week which will be hard but R&R!  
  
Chapter One: Parenthood  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Everything except for the plot belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy ran into class at the same moment accidentally tumbling into one another. Harry hastily stood up, brushing himself off. Draco gracefully stood up and slicked back his blond hair.  
  
"Better watch out where you're going, Potter. We can't have another accident, can we?" Draco said smoothly. The Slytherins cheered and the Gryffindors glared at him.   
  
"Oh hello, Malfoy," Harry said, distracted.   
  
"Enough!" They turned to see a very angry Professor McGonagall. "Are you alright Mr. Malfoy?" Draco nodded. "Now that you're both here can you tell me why you are thirty minutes late to class?"  
  
Harry looked sheepish as he tried to speak. "Err-"  
  
Draco cut him off. "I have a note from Professor Snape. He kept me after to discuss a few things." He handed her the note and walked to his seat.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked over the note and then looked at Harry. "What's your excuse, Mr. Potter?" she asked sharply.  
  
Harry looked sheepish again. Harry couldn't tell them he was in the closet with Cho before she... "Err-"  
  
He was cut off *again* by Draco. "He was with me and Professor Snape. He left so quickly that he forgot to get a note. How utterly irresponsible and careless, wouldn't you say?" he drawled, saving Harry from giving an answer.  
  
Harry was a little shocked. Hell, he was just plain shocked. *Malfoy*, his arch nemesis actually *helped* him? What in the bloody hells was going on? Professor McGonagall looked at him. "Is this true?" Harry nodded numbly, eyes darting to Draco who was busy ignoring him. He went and took a seat by Ron and Hermione. "Since you both weren't here when we picked partners you'll just have to be working together."  
  
"What!" Harry and Draco exclaimed. "I'm not working with him!"  
  
"You won't have much choice in the matter. You were *both* late and the class had an even number male and female so you are now both partners in this new project," Professor McGonagall informed them.   
  
Harry slumped down in his seat, defeated while Draco glared at the teacher. "What's the project about anyway?"  
  
Ron stared at him with pity in his eyes. Harry felt something was very wrong here. Hermione turned pink and whispered, "The ministry thought it was time for us to learn about the dangers of…of sex so they're making everyone pair up as mother and father and take on the responsibility of a parenthood. So you and Draco are-"  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" Harry shouted at the same time, as Draco yelled, "No FUCKING way!"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! No such language in my class. 5 points from Slytherin," Professor McGonagall stated.  
  
Draco glared at the teacher. "You have got to be INSANE! I will *not* be Potter's partner for this absurd project!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy but *everyone* in seventh year is doing this and since you two were the only ones not paired you left us not much of a choice. You will do this project or I will be talking to Professor Snape about this."  
  
Draco glared at her again and Harry muttered, "This certainly will be fun."  
  
Professor McGonagall started her lesson again. "Now that the two have finally calmed down enough I will be handing out your *cough* babies to the female spouse." Even *she* looked a little uncomfortable.   
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other and said, "I am *NOT* going to be the mother."  
  
Professor McGonagall looked at them both. "The shorter person will be the female spouse. Both of you come up here and I'll check who's taller." Harry's face burned with embarrassment as he stood next to Draco. She measured them. "Draco seems to be the shorter person. Harry will be the male spouse."  
  
The Gryffindors roared in laughter as Draco's face turned bright red. He complained every step of the way to his desk. Harry sat down feeling very relieved. Then he slumped in his chair when he realized that Cho had dumped him. Now he was married to Draco and was having a baby with him.  
  
"Now that we can move on." She went behind her desk and got out a crate. She took something small out. "In this crate are spirit eggs. Can anyone tell me what spirit eggs are?" Hermione raised her hand. "Miss Granger?"  
  
"Spirit eggs are eggs that feed off of your spirit, feelings, and aura. What they come out to be depends on the person it's feeding energy off of. If the egg picks up good feelings and aura then it will come out unharmful and help you along with everything. If the spirit egg is feeding off bad energy then it will hatch as a monster and will devour you whole leaving nothing behind, not even your spirit."  
  
The class fell silent and looked at the eggs nervously. "15 points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger. That's precisely what a spirit egg does or is. Of course the Ministry of Magic altered its very purpose. It will only feed off your feelings, aura, and *love*. When the egg hatches it will hatch twins. One for each spouse. Those two will be the reflection of you. If the spirit egg doesn't feed off good feelings, auras, or love then the egg will just become a rotten egg."  
  
"You will work with that your spouse in every project, sit with your spouse during meals, spend every free time with the spouse, do what every couple does, and ALWAYS keep your egg with you. The female spouse will keep the egg with her-" That earned Professor McGonagall a glare from Draco. She clears her throat. "I mean the female spouse will keep the egg during weeks and the male spouse will keep the egg during weekends. Don't forget that the egg will only hatch from love."  
  
"Oh great, Potter!" Draco blurted out. "We're screwed. We are totally screwed! There is *no* love in this relationship! I demand a divorce!" While Draco was talking an egg floated towards him and landed softly into his hands. He stared down in surprise.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked startled. "I see Mr. Malfoy was the first to be chosen by the eggs. Mr. Malfoy, go join your spouse. Everyone else do the same and start talking. One by one the eggs will go to the partner they have chosen."  
  
Draco scowled at her and went to sit next to Harry. The tiny egg in his hands was the color emerald green. The color of Harry's eyes. "If the egg likes you so much then I don't know why I have to be the mother." *I already am, anyway* He scowled blackly at the small egg in his hands. Even though he was acting like that; Harry noticed that his hands were holding the egg gently, a caressing touch. Harry sighed.  
  
"Look, if we're going to be doing this then we should have a truce. For the egg's case." Harry held out his hand.  
  
Draco turned his black scowl to his hands. He looked down at the egg. "I don't trust any truce sealed by shaking hands."  
  
Harry took his hands away, exasperated. "Then what do you trust?" Draco mumbled something under his breath. "Excuse me?"  
  
His scowl turned even blacker and said, "A pinky promise."  
  
Harry had to smile. He never thought Draco would ever do something so childish. He held out his pinky. Draco looked at it briefly and took hold of it with his other. A spark of electricity ran through them. They let go quickly. Then two necklaces whizzed toward them. One landing in both their hands. The necklace was a gold silk string. On it was a beautifully carved green gem.  
  
"Wonderful!" Professor McGonagall praised them both. "You both are really progressing. Not that it wasn't expected." Draco shot a her a pointed look. She cleared her throat. "You now have these two necklaces. They were connected to the egg. I was going to hand them out before class ended but you boys are getting the hang of it. These necklaces are what connects you to each other. Especially the egg. If the necklace glows green when the egg is in danger. It will glow silver when Mr. Malfoy is in danger or hurt in any kind of way. It will glow gold for Mr. Potter. Everyone else has a different color entirely. I'll tell everyone the colors after I hand out the necklaces. Come on, put them on." They put were about to put on their own necklace when Professor McGonagall interrupted. "No, take your necklace and put it on your spouse's neck."  
  
Harry and Draco slips the necklace on each other and Professor McGonagall beams. Harry looks at Draco who is staring at the egg. The bell rings and everyone goes out to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry walks next to Draco, Hermione and Ron right behind them. They opened the door to find everything *changed*. There were still four great long tables but in each seat there was a name hovering over it. The four walk to their seat together. Draco never once looked at Harry but instead took care of the egg very gently.  
  
Harry was a little hurt. They were supposed to be working together after all. They sat down to eat and he began chatting with Ron and Hermione. Draco finally looks at him and quietly whispers, "Why are you hurt?"  
  
Harry could see his necklace glowing on Draco's chest. "I don't know. We need to talk somewhere more private."  
  
Draco looked at him quizzically but didn't question any further. He checked the egg again. Professor McGonagall gave all the female spouse a small pouch for the egg to put around the same string as the gem. Harry and Draco sat quietly throughout the whole meal while everyone else was talking about what they were going to do for the semester.   
  
The Gryffindors usually came up to him and apologized about him having Malfoy. They would look at him and make a snide remark. He just ignored them and they finally walked away. Warm under his shirt he could feel the gem. He realized that Malfoy was hurt from those remarks. Funny it never seemed to bother him before. Then it dawned on him. Malfoy always hid his feelings like he was doing now.   
  
He couldn't believe what he was going to do. It seemed like the right thing to do at the moment. He slipped his hand over Draco's and squeezed softly. Draco flinched from the touch but didn't move away. Actually he scooted closer a little. He heard Draco whisper, "Meet me in the Astronomy Room at midnight. We'll talk there."   
  
Harry nodded slightly so the others wouldn't know. He slipped his hand away from Draco's as a question was directed at him. It's going to be a long night. Finally dinner was over and they all went to their common rooms. Harry stayed up late with Ron playing Wizard's Chess. He stayed in the common room while everyone went to sleep. He looked t his watch. It was a quarter to midnight. He should move now. The gem still glowed warm under his shirt. Draco's still hurt.   
  
He moves swifter, hiding in the shadows. He reaches the Astronomy Room and walks in to see Draco sitting on a desk. "Malfoy…"  
  
He looks up and asks, "Why did you hold my hand, Potter?"  
  
"I don't know," he said frustrated. "It just felt like the right thing to do at the moment. You were hurting so I just held your hand. I offered you comfort."  
  
Something in Draco fluttered; maybe someone didn't think he was nothing… 'No one will ever think you're anything, you slut' He pushed it deep inside him and sneered. "I don't need your pity, Potter. If you ever touch me again I won't hesitate to curse you."  
  
Under his shirt the gem flared up with heat and Harry flinched. It was pushing him to do something. To take all the hurt away. He stepped closer to Draco. Draco looked him right in the eye. "Don't do this."  
  
Harry was confused. "Do what?"  
  
"Don't make me feel."  
  
"You mean like this," he whispered. He took Draco's face gently and leaned in softly kissing him. Draco remained passive then slowly started responding. They began with just butterfly kisses then pushing against each other harder. Harry licked the lower lip and Draco opened his mouth. He stuck his tongue into the other's mouth and had a leisurely exploration around the caverns then twining his tongue with the others. Then he was pushed aside. The gem burned more fiercely than ever.  
  
Draco sat there breathing hard then he laughed. Harry froze. "I really should have guessed. I should have *known* this would happen. That I'd be your rebound boy. After little Cho Chang dumped you again I suppose the closest thing you could get was me. The Slytherin Slut. I'm right, aren't I, Potter?"   
  
"S…Slytherin Slut?" Harry asked, going cold.  
  
"What, don't you know?" he sneered. "My reputation? I suppose you're too innocent to know. Practically half the school, half your *house* has fucked me and you're too innocent to know. The weasel and the mudblood are too innocent to know. Well, maybe the weasel probably heard the rumors. What, don't you want it anymore? Too dirty for you? Too overused?"  
  
"I'm no innocent to be spoiled. Trust me, Potty, this is not where no  
  
man has gone before. Just take what you need, Lion. Don't worry about  
  
me."  
  
"Draco, stop." Harry went closer and wrapped his arms around him. Draco was surprisingly warm to have such a cold mask. "You're not overused. You're not nothing either. I'm not ready to do what you think I'm going to do. I want to get to know you more. Not this mask you put on *you*." The gem is still warm under his shirt. Draco leaned into his touch and buried his face in Harry's chest. Harry stroked Draco's hair. "What was your first time like?"  
  
The gem grew more hotter and he regretted asking the question. Draco looked up and said, "It hurt. Really badly. My first time I almost cried. A Malfoy doesn't cry though, you know. It's just...I was so *young.*" Harry was about to say something when Draco grabbed his hand. "Someone's coming. We have to hide."  
  
"I don't hear anything."  
  
"Just trust me," Draco hissed. He grabbed Harry's hand again, looking around the room. "The trunk." When they stopped in front of the trunk and Harry stopped. "Come on."  
  
"I'm not going in first," he said.  
  
"Fine!" Draco climbed quickly into the trunk. Harry stood there a few moments. "Hurry up!"  
  
Harry climbed on top of Draco into the trunk. They closed the lid and began hearing the doorknob turn. They laid still and waited for the footsteps to leave the room. The footsteps descended away from the room. Harry tilted his face down and accidentally caught Draco's lips then moved away. He tried to open the trunk.  
  
"Oh fuck!"  
  
"What is it?" asked Draco.  
  
"The trunk top is stuck."  
  
"We could always scream until someone comes and opens this trunk."  
  
"And let someone find me like this? No way!"  
  
Draco's eyes seemed to grin impishly. "I can always think of other ways…" he said kissing Harry. He pulled down Harry's zipper so slowly that Harry never noticed, too focused on the mouth. Then he carefully slid his hand into the pats and shoved. Harry eyes widened and he bolted up, back slamming the trunk open. The darkness was flooded with low light from the torches.  
  
"Interesting reaction, Potter," Draco drawled, smirking.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Harry demanded.  
  
Draco shrugged. "It got the trunk open, didn't it?" He smirked again and sat down on desk. "Your fly is still open."  
  
Harry blushed crimson and hastily closed his zipper. Draco looked down at his hands. He muttered something under his breath. Harry stepped closer to hear. "I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him…" Harry stood still.  
  
"Draco…" he whispered.  
  
Draco seemed to explode. "I hate you, Potter! I hate the power you have over me! You probably don't even know it but you can hurt me much more than anyone else could." *It hurt soo much when you didn't remember... You had promised that you would always remember...* And I hate it. I hate *you*."  
  
"Draco," he whispered again. This time Draco looked at him. There was soo much pain in his eyes. "You're still hurt. Tell me why."  
  
Draco stood up. "We have to go. It's getting late." He walked to the door and paused. "I'll see you in class." He left.  
  
Harry stood there a moment breathing heavily. He walked out and saw Draco slumped on the floor. "Draco!" Harry cried in alarm. He dropped to the ground and checked Draco's pulse. It seemed to beat weakly. He picked Draco up. The closest thing was Snape's office. *Screw this,* he thought. He hurried over and knocked on the door repeatedly.  
  
"Who's there?" Snape asked grumpily. He opened the door. "Potter.." he hissed. He saw the burden and stepped aside. "Bring him in and put him in one of the chairs." Harry sat him carefully down under Snape's watch. "What happened to him, Potter?"  
  
"I had to go to the restroom and found Draco on the floor. The closest place was your office so I brought him here," Harry lied.  
  
Snape looked at Draco and said, "You can go back to bed now, Potter."  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Harry asked.  
  
"I won't be able to find out until you leave. Now go, Potter."  
  
Harry left and quietly went back to his bed.  
  
Snape came back in and looked down at Draco. He shook his head. "That boy never listens when I tell him not to exert himself," he mumbled. He picked Draco up and brought him to his private guest chambers to set him onto the bed. He went towards the fireplace. "Albus? We have a situation here. Mr. Malfoy seems to be taking late night walks and has overexerted himself on his eighth month of pregnancy."  
  
He stepped back into his dreary room in the dungeons. Immediately Professor Dumbledore stumbled out of the fire and dusted himself off. "What was this about Mr. Malfoy?" He came to sit on the black cushioned couch near the fire looking at Draco's bed. Snape sat on a chair next to the couch. "Didn't he promise not to overexert himself if we let him continue to go to class with everyone else?"  
  
"Minerva had said that Potter and Mr. Malfoy had run into each other during class. He said he was okay but I'm not sure. I'm just glad that his water didn't break. It would be hard to explain it without embarrassing him." Snape laid his head back onto the chair. "He also says that Lucius hasn't touched him since the summer. We can't let him go back there this summer. Not after the baby is born."  
  
"I understand the predicament, Severus but there is not much we can do. He isn't allowed to make his own choices till he's 18. If Lucius wants to come down here and get his son then there will be not much we could do. Of course, if he isn't here and neither of us knew where he was. I suppose we'll have to put him in independent studies until a month or two the baby is born."  
  
"No!" Snape and Dumbledore looked over at Draco. "I want to keep going to class like everyone else. I will not just sit on my arse for three months. I promise I'll do the independent study thing after the baby but for now I want to go to class just like everyone else."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "That's fine, Mr. Malfoy but might I suggest telling Harry about the baby?" Draco firmed his mouth and shook his head. "Alright, Mr. Malfoy. It is your decision. Get some rest. You will be going to the hospital wing to check if the baby is healthy." And he left.  
  
There was silence until Draco said, "Uncle Sev? Do you think I'm doing the right thing by not telling Harry?"  
  
"I don't know, Draco. Go to sleep. You need the rest."   
  
Draco stifled a yawn. "Alright, Uncle Sev. Goodnight."  
  
Snape went back to his own chambers. 


	2. The Birth

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter. I understand that people have pointed   
  
out to me that some parts are familiar. The trunk part belongs to Rhysenn and this line: "I'm no   
  
innocent to be spoiled. Trust me, Potty, this is not where no man has gone before. Just take what   
  
you need, Lion. Don't worry about me." is from Amory's Draco and the chamber of Passion. I   
  
apologize for forgetting to put the disclaimers on. It might be a while until I update again but I'll   
  
try.   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't Sue. Don't ask.  
  
Chapter Two: The Birth  
  
The rest of the month was uneventful except that Draco stopped treating everybody   
  
like trash and got sharp pains and dizziness in the morning. Harry didn't say or do anything   
  
about what happened. It was Halloween. As the leaves lose their color and fall off trees the   
  
birth of Draco and Harry's baby came nearer. The pains during class weren't helping either.   
  
Harry was getting suspicious because of the damned necklace. He stays by Draco's side more   
  
often than liked and always asked how he was doing. The egg was due to hatch as well.   
  
McGonagall just said it proved that he was going to be a good mother.   
  
He stepped outside of the castle walking towards the lake. Stopping at a tree he breathed   
  
in the fresh air. It was getting harder to walk now that he was in the last month of pregnancy.   
  
The sex ed class was very much embarrassing. Today he had to lie on a blanket next to all   
  
the other seventh year girls pretending to be in labor. He supposes it was just preparing   
  
him for when the real baby comes. He didn't even know if the baby was a girl or boy yet   
  
because he wanted to find out at birth. It was silly but he heard his mother say that she   
  
waited until he was born to find out what gender he had.  
  
Draco winced. The baby was kicking again. It has been active since his fifth month of   
  
pregnancy. He just has to say that the baby is one hell of a kicker. The funny thing was it   
  
was more active when Harry was around. Briefly he wondered whether it was the right   
  
thing not to let Harry know. No, it would hurt too much. Since that bitch Cho Chang put   
  
a memory spell on Harry it hurt to be around him and not have him remember anything.   
  
Most of the teachers think Harry should know but it was his decision.   
  
He heard a twig crack behind him. He turned around to see who interrupted his thoughts.   
  
It was Harry. He wore Gryffindor robes and scarf. "What do you want, Potter?"  
  
He stopped. "I just came to see how you were doing. I was walking with Ron and   
  
Hermoine. I saw you standing here and thought you might like a little company. We are   
  
supposed to be spending our free time together after all. Lighten up. It's Halloween. The   
  
feast is coming up. It'll be fun." Draco said nothing. He walked to stand by Draco. "I do   
  
want to help you, you know."  
  
Draco looked over at Harry. "Do you really want to help?" Harry nodded. "You can help   
  
by staying the bloody hell away from me." Draco inwardly winced at his tone of voice.  
  
Harry grew angry. "Fine! I don't even know why I bother if you're just going to be a   
  
bloody arse anyway!"  
  
Draco turned to walk back to the castle when he felt and hand wrap around his arm.   
  
"Let me go, Potter." he said quietly.   
  
"Not until you answer my questions, Malfoy."  
  
"I mean it. Let me go before I curse you."  
  
"I'll let you go when you answer my questions."  
  
Draco quickly reached for his wand and whispered a spell. Harry was knocked backward.   
  
He ran towards the castle quickly. He didn't run three feet before he was knocked to the   
  
ground from behind. "Potter, let me go!" He felt something trickle down in between his   
  
legs. "Fuck! My water broke! Potter, I have to get to the Hospital Wing!" His breathing   
  
quickened. The baby was coming.   
  
The necklace lit up. Harry scrambled to his feet. He helped Draco up and they ran as   
  
fast as they could back to the castle.   
  
Professor Dumbledore was walking out of the doors. Draco groaned. Dumbledore stopped   
  
them. Did something happen to Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Harry half-carrying half-dragging Draco said, "He mentioned something about his water   
  
breaking."  
  
Dumbledore paled considerably. "Hand him here, Harry. You need to alert Professor   
  
Snape." Harry looked uncertain. "Quick, Harry! There's not much time. I'll explain soon."   
  
Harry handed Draco over to Dumbledore who raced off towards the Hospital Wing. He   
  
didn't stop to see if Harry went to alert Snape. Draco's breathing was getting labored. He   
  
reached the Hospital Wing and yelled for Madam Pomfrey.   
  
"What is it?" she called opening the door. She gasped. "Is it time?" He nodded. "Quickly,   
  
bring him in and set him on one of the beds." Dumbledore set him down. Draco's breaths   
  
are coming in pants now. "Draco, honey? I need you to breathe like they taught you in   
  
class." Draco nodded. "Are you sure you don't want Harry in here?" Draco hesitated before   
  
slowly nodding. "Alright, just keep breathing. I'll be right back." She looked at Dumbledore.   
  
"Whatever he wants get it for him. Also tell everyone that the Hospital Wing is closed for   
  
now." He nodded and she left to get her supplies. He winced as Draco let out an   
  
ear-piercing scream.  
  
***  
  
After Dumbledore left with Draco, Harry ran to Snape's office. Snape was coming out of   
  
the office when Harry ran into him. "Potter! What is the meaning of this?!"  
  
Harry stood up quickly. "Sorry, Professor Snape but Professor Dumbledore wanted me   
  
to get you. Draco is in the Hospital Wing. I brought him there after he said something   
  
about his water breaking."   
  
Snape also paled. "Alright, Potter. I'll let you go this time but next time no running in   
  
the halls." Harry nodded. Snape hurried quickly to the Hospital Wing with Harry at his   
  
heels. As they neared the wing they heard a scream. Snape started running. They burst   
  
through the doors.  
  
Harry saw Draco lying on one of the beds. His face was perspiring and scrunched up in   
  
pain. He screamed again. Professor Dumbledore was standing in the corner while Madam   
  
Pomfrey took care of Draco. "I want Harry now!"  
  
Harry hurried quickly to Draco's side. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked around the room. "Severus, close the doors! Harry, I need you   
  
to hold Draco's hand. I can't explain right now but you'll see soon enough." She wiped   
  
Draco's forehead. "Keep breathing. You're doing fine. You're almost done contracting."  
  
Harry's eyes grew wide. It was like what they were studying in class. "Draco's pregnant?!"   
  
He felt a stab of jealousy. "With whose baby?!"  
  
Draco looked at him. "You ask me that nooow?! I'm not going to tell you!"  
  
"I'm going to ask you to push now, Draco. Keep breathing. Alright, push!"  
  
"Argh!" Draco held Harry's hand so tightly he was sure he cut off the blood circulation.  
  
"I see the head!" cried Madam Pomfrey. "Keep pushing. Again, push!" Draco pushed.   
  
Harry whispered into his ear that everything was going to be fine. "The head is out. Just   
  
a few more pushes. Come on! Push! Two more big ones! Push!" Draco cried out and   
  
collapsed. "I got it! The baby's out!" She cut the umbilical cord and went to wash the baby   
  
clean of blood.  
  
Harry wiped some hair off of Draco's forehead. "You did wonderfully." Harry kissed his   
  
forehead.   
  
Madam Pomfrey came back. She smiled happily. Dumbledore and Snape stepped toward   
  
the bed. They saw a small bundle of blue blanket. "I would like to be happy to say that   
  
you have a healthy baby boy." She handed him over to Draco.   
  
Draco smiled softly at his child. "I'll name him Orion." Then he conveniently fell   
  
asleep.  
  
Suddenly a light came from the egg around Draco's neck and burst open. Three forms   
  
the size of a phoenix came out. A phoenix, a dragon, a lion with a green snake around its   
  
neck; its wings folded to the side. The phoenix flew to Harry's side. The Dragon flew to   
  
Draco and landed on his head. The lion flew over and landed next to Orion. The necklaces   
  
then disappeared.  
  
Orion lay peacefully in his father's arms. Harry looked in awe at the phoenix perched on   
  
his shoulder. Dumbledore cleared his throat to catch Harry's attention while Madam   
  
Pomfrey made Draco comfier.   
  
Snape sat down in the chair next to Draco's bed. The dragon perched onto his shoulder   
  
and they both settled down to watch Draco. Harry's eyes widened. He looked at   
  
Dumbledore. "Is he the father?!" Harry whispered.  
  
Dumbledore just smiled at him and shook his head. He motioned towards the waiting   
  
room. "Harry," he said as soon as the door closed. "This is a rare occurrence. Other schools   
  
have done this and no one's spirit has ever been so in sync as yours and Draco's. Then   
  
Orion was born and at the same time your egg hatched. There were only supposed to be   
  
two spirit beasts. You and Draco hatched three spirit beasts. The third spirit beast was for   
  
your son, Orion-"  
  
"MY SON?!" Harry shrieked. "I have never been with Malfoy. We've only kissed once!   
  
I would never be with Malfoy!" A door slammed shut loudly behind him. Harry whirled   
  
around.   
  
Dumbledore walked into the Hospital wing. Harry tried to follow but was stopped.   
  
Dumbledore frowned at him. "You've done enough, Harry. Go get some sleep. We'll   
  
find him." He then shut the door firmly closed behind him.  
  
Harry hit his head on the wall over and over. The phoenix flew onto his head and   
  
started singing. He stopped and then spoke softly to her. "You're right. I should go look   
  
for him myself and apologize." He went back to his common room to get his invisibility   
  
cloak.   
  
***  
  
As Harry walked quickly to his dorm, he was stopped several times by people asking about   
  
the phoenix. He just replied that he had to go somewhere and that he would tell them   
  
tomorrow. Harry ran into the Common Room and bowled over Ron and Hermione in his   
  
haste.   
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other once before following. They went up to find   
  
Harry grabbing his invisibility cloak and the marauder's map. A phoenix was perched   
  
upon Harry's bed. They looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked.  
  
"Draco's gone missing and I'm going to find him and Orion."  
  
"Who's Orion?"  
  
Harry hesitated a bit before answering. "Draco's son."  
  
"What! Malfoy has a son? What happened? Who's the mother?" Ron exclaimed loudly.   
  
Hermione was silent. She then put two and two together. "Harry, who was the father?"  
  
"Father? Is that even possible? Is his reputation as the Slytherin Slut true? Is-"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione turned to Harry. "Do you know who the father is?"  
  
"Dumbledore said it was me but I've never been with him before."   
  
Ron's eyes went wide. Hermione quickly put a hand over his mouth before he could   
  
talk. "Harry, I think you are the father." She quickly continued before Harry could   
  
interrupt. "Before you got back together with Cho you were pretty much happy. I'm not   
  
saying that you weren't happy when you got back with her but you did seem like you   
  
were missing something."  
  
"She talked to me before she had gotten back with you. I just know she did something   
  
to you."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Hermione went down to the gardens to see Cho. She had said that she wanted to talk   
  
about Harry. As she reached the gardens, Cho was already there sitting by the fountain.   
  
Hermione sat next to her.   
  
"I asked you to come here because I wanted to see if you knew what Harry has been   
  
doing the past four months," said Cho.  
  
Hermione was puzzled. Of course she would know what he was doing after Cho had   
  
broken up with him. "He seems happier then before and that's good enough for me."  
  
Cho's eyes flashed. "You don't even know who he's been fucking? It's unnatural and   
  
I will just have to fix it. He's not going to be fucking that slut anymore." She left.  
  
Confused, Hermione went back to the Common Room to ask Harry who his new   
  
girlfriend was."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"And then you told me that you were back with Cho so I never figured anything of it,"   
  
Hermione finished. "Harry, do you remember ever dating anyone the four months you   
  
weren't with her."  
  
Harry frowned. "I never dated anyone. Not as far as I can remember anyway."  
  
"Harry, I just know she put a memory charm on you. I can get it off if you like?" Harry   
  
didn't know what to do but decided that he wanted his memories back. Harry nodded.   
  
"It's pretty easy but first we have to find Malfoy."   
  
Hermione finally lifted her hand from Ron's mouth. "I can't believe you didn't tell us   
  
when you remembered! What does your son look like?"  
  
"Ron! We have to find Malfoy first. Harry, keep looking on the map."  
  
Harry was already looking. "I found them. They're in a hidden room near the astronomy   
  
tower."  
  
They got under the cloak and headed toward the astronomy tower. It was near the top   
  
so they climbed the stairs. There was a heavy crash above them and they could hear a   
  
baby crying. Quickly they ran up the stairs. Harry did as the Marauder's map told him to.   
  
The wall split apart and they gasped at what they saw. Harry stepped forward, fists clenched   
  
and…  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
An: Cliffhanger! I hate those but it's crucial to this story and I'm getting writer's blocks. Please review! 


	3. Author's Note

My net will be down for a month since a virus has infected it. Sry! I'll continue writing offline   
  
though. So when I get back I promise you that I'll post up two or three chapters at once. If I   
  
don't then you have my permission to hurt me. lol. :D I'll try to get the virus out sooner so I can   
  
update sooner. Gomen!! -kawaiikitsune90 


	4. Proposal

An: Thanks for the review again. I know it took MONTHS to get this out but thanks to my uncle my comp. is now up and running. So R/R!  
  
Warning: Draco-rape!  
  
Chapter Three"  
  
Harry stepped forward, fists clenched. He surveyed what he was seeing. Orion was in a crib crying. Draco was pinned   
  
to the table with a split lip. He seemed unconscious. Lucius Malfoy was fucking him. Both their backs were turned so they   
  
didn't see him. Blood dripped down Draco's thighs.  
  
Hermione and Ron held him back. "Not yet," Hermione whispered. "You need to think of a plan first."  
  
As Lucius grunted, Harry's nail dug into his palm drawing blood. "You and Ron get Orion out of here. Get Snape and   
  
Dumbledore. I'll deal with Malfoy." They nodded and set toward their tasks quickly. Orion had stopped crying. Both the   
  
dragon and lion were petrified but the snake was hissing loudly. As soon as Hermione and Ron left, he pointed his wand   
  
at Lucius and shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
Lucius fell out of Draco stunned to the floor. Harry threw his school robe over him. He quickly ran over to Draco and   
  
pulled up his pants. Draco groaned. "Daddy, don't. It hurts," he whimpered. Harry grew angry with Lucius.  
  
Dumbledore came in with Snape and came over to check on Draco. "He's running a fever. We'll need to take him to   
  
Madam Pomfrey. Where's Lucius?  
  
Harry pointed to the clump his robe was hiding. Snape went over and lifted the cloak. Snape, disgusted, threw the   
  
cloak back over him. He turned to Dumbledore. "Where shall I put him?"  
  
"We can't let him disappear. This might be the only chance we can get to get Draco free of him. Put him in your   
  
chambers and keep him there. I'll bring Draco and Harry to the Hospital Wing." Snape nodded and left with Lucius   
  
floating behind him.   
  
Dumbledore picked Draco up and told Harry to get the two spirit beasts. Harry took out his wand and said, "Finite   
  
Incantatum" to the petrified beasts. The two beasts immediately came alive and flew to their respected owners. Just then   
  
Harry's phoenix flew into the room. She perched on his shoulder, cooing softly. Harry sighed and hoped Hedwig wasn't   
  
the jealous type.  
  
They left to the Hospital Wing. Hermione had already alerted Madam Pomfrey who had a bed ready and supplies out.   
  
Dumbledore set Draco on the bed as Hermione motioned him to where they were sitting. As soon as Harry sat down   
  
Hermione placed a light bundle in his arms. He pushed aside one corner and saw emerald eyes blinking up at him. It was   
  
Orion.  
  
He smiled softly as Orion giggled at him. The thing that captured his attention was that Orion had emerald eyes and   
  
smooth alabaster skin. Maybe he is my son... Orion gurgled and put his tiny fist in his mouth. Hermione was watching   
  
him intently while Ron looked over his shoulders. He's so small...  
  
"He has your eyes, you know," said Hermione. "I really do think you are the father, Harry. We need to ask Professor   
  
Dumbledore about this. Maybe he knows something."  
  
"She's right." Harry looked at Ron in surprise. "I'm not saying that I'm not disgusted by this whole deal or even like   
  
the evil git but I'll be civil." Hermione threw her arms around him.   
  
"Thanks." Orion yawns softly stretching his arms out then snuggled closer in the blanket and Harry's body. Harry begins   
  
to rock him slowly and he falls asleep. Madam Pomfrey is taking care of Draco occasionally clucking. Harry, Ron, and   
  
Hermione walk over to her as Madam Pomfrey finishes. "Is he alright?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey looks at him softly. "He has a slight fever, he's bleeding internally, and there are tissue tearing along   
  
his rectum wall. I've managed to bring his fever down and stop the bleeding but the rectum wall will have to heal on it's   
  
own." She looks at Orion. "He'll probably be hungry. You'll need to feed him when he wakes up and maybe change him as   
  
well. The bottles and diapers are by Draco's bed stand. You learned it in class a week ago so don't try to get out of it." And   
  
then she walked away.  
  
Harry look dumbfounded as he turned helplessly to Hermione who must have paid attention in class. Hermione rolled   
  
her eyes at him exasperated. "Don't you or Ron ever pay attention in class?" She looked at her watch. "The Halloween feast   
  
is starting now. We can get some food from the kitchens later." She lies back against the chair. "There's an old myth about   
  
wizards and witches born on Halloween." They looked at her expectantly. "It's said that witches and wizards born on   
  
Halloween are more in tune with the spirit world. Almost all necromancers have been known to be born on that day but   
  
necromancers were few and far in between. Including the ability of necromancy, they were also telekinetic, empathy, etc.   
  
There was this legend between them. It was said that on the eve of Halloween our savior would be born of light and dark   
  
to purge the world of evil. Direct descendent of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff in one, destiny. The stars  
  
shall guide and the night shall covet. Beware the snake and rat or darkness shall befall the world. It's believed to be fake   
  
though." She shrugged.  
  
Draco murmured something and opened his eyes. He took a look around frantically but when his eyes landed on Orion   
  
he relaxed. Fixing a glare at Harry, Ron, and Hermione he held out his hands. "Give me my son, Potter." Harry hesitated   
  
but handed Orion to him. Orion gave a cry. Draco pushed aside part of his robe to reveal two tiny breasts. Ron made a face   
  
but Hermione lit up and began to watch, mesmerized with Harry. He held Orion up to one of the lumps and winced when   
  
Orion munched onto his nipple and began to drink. He laid back onto the pillows and sighed tiredly. He looked at Harry,   
  
Ron, and Hermione suspiciously before waving them over.   
  
Hermione squealed and took the seat right next to Draco's bed. Harry and Ron sat down next to her. "He's so adorable,   
  
Draco.If you ever need anyone to baby-sit I'll be more than happy to help." He smiled gratefully. "Harry would like to as   
  
well."  
  
"That's nice to know, Granger," he said. He watched Harry stare in awe at the baby.  
  
"Hermione," she said. "Call me Hermione." He let out a small smile and nod. "Will you be taking a few days off of school?"  
  
Draco nodded. "About a month or two so I can recover and look after Orion for a bit."  
  
Hermione nodded, slightly to herself. "I'll make sure you'll get all your work since we have almost all the same classes."   
  
She hesitated before asking. "Is Harry the father?" Draco gave a pained look before nodding. "You were the one he saw for   
  
four months before Cho obliviated Harry's memories, right?"  
  
Draco gave a hoarse chuckle. "You were always sharp, Hermione. Nothing ever gets past you." He shook his head. "We   
  
got together last Valentine's Day when Cho first broke up with Harry. We had gotten drunk in potion lab when I was   
  
working on a new fertility potion. We ran out of Gin and Jack Daniels so I drunk the fertility potion. I was stupid to have   
  
drunk it but it did happen. That night we had sex. They next morning we were both in shock but decided to try it. We kept   
  
our relationship a secret. We were finally caught when Chang walked in on one of our adventures with vanilla ice cream   
  
and chocolate syrup." Harry, who turned bright red, and Ron, who turned green, choked and he chuckled again. "She got   
  
into a temper. Apparently she missed having her picture in the paper as Harry's girlfriend. The day she obliviated Harry's   
  
memories was the day of our four month anniversary but then I saw him and Chang snogging and left." Harry winced. "I   
  
had planned on telling him that I was pregnant that day..." His voice broke. As if Orion was in tune with Draco's feelings he   
  
began to cry. Draco let out a breath and rocked him back and forth gently. He brought him to his shoulder and began lightly   
  
hitting his back. Orion let out a small burp and started to fall asleep.  
  
Hermione looked at him in sorrow. She turned to Harry who nodded and murmured a spell under her breath. Harry was   
  
covered in red light and rushed to Draco's side. Harry looked utterly disgusted with himself. "Oh Dray, I'm so sorry. I   
  
remember now. Cho was trying to get me to leave you and go back with her. I told her no and went to find you. Then I   
  
remember her telling me that she was my girlfriend and the rest everyone knew. I do love you, Dray. That night I was   
  
going to propose." She heard Hermione and Ron gasp but continued anyway. "I gave Dobby the ring for safe keeping." He   
  
got on one knee and held Draco's left hand in his. Dobby popped in with a small jewelry box and handed it to him. He   
  
opened the box which showed an intricate wedding band with jewels of emerald and diamonds shaped into the face of a   
  
dragon. "Draco, the love of my life, my soul mate, the mother of our child, I know this isn't one of the most romantic   
  
places but will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" Draco shifted Orion in his arm and nodded,   
  
tears flowing down his cheeks. Harry smiled happily and put the ring on Draco's left hand.   
  
Hermione sniffled a little before bursting into tears. "That was sooo romantic!" she cried. Ron patted her back, at a lost   
  
of what to do. Harry and Draco laughed. Harry turned to Draco and kissed him softly before whispering, "I'm yours,   
  
forever and always." Draco smiled.  
  
To be continued....  
  
AN: Breathes a sigh of relief. Another chapter done. I'm a little disappointed since this chapter's short and hurried but I   
  
guess it'll do. I'll be having a break from Orion because of finals. I'll try to update soon but maybe not. Hope to get more   
  
done during the summer though. Please Review! 


End file.
